


On Patrol

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Patrol wasn't so boring for Supergirl before she smiled and flew to Reverend Amos Howell to protect him from a mischievous Livewire.





	On Patrol

I never created Superman TAS.

Patrol wasn't so boring for Supergirl before she smiled and flew to Reverend Amos Howell to protect him from a mischievous Livewire in one Metropolis alley.

THE END


End file.
